


Horny

by imwiththeunicorn (tiatodd)



Category: Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Maleficent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sub Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiatodd/pseuds/imwiththeunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9th of a 12 Fics of Christmas series completed in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny

“Asgardian! Come forth!” instructed the sorceress perched on her throne, a long red nail digging boredly into her lower lip. With a strike of her scepter upon the stone floor, she bid her prisoner forth. Loki’s body hung limp and ashamed as her magic moved him forward without his will.  
He came to kneel before her throne, struggling at the restraints around his wrists. A muzzle kept his artful tongue silent, his green eyes not daring to look upon her even to glare.  
“Look upon me, you silly fool,” she commanded, tapping the horned helmet he still wore. It proved useful in exhausting his energy, for it weighed neigh ten pounds, and that with the addition of the battle between worlds had left the man embarrassingly ragged. “I said look up.” With two long, crimson nails she forced his chin up until his eyes surged rage toward her.  
She laughed in his face. “My, my, you’re a handsome one, aren’t you? You can’t even look properly angry with me.”  
His thin eyebrows drew closer together over his fierce green eyes, but still the sorceress didn’t drop the light, regal smirk on her red lips. She placed a finger at the top edge of the muzzle, drawing her nail straight down, and it fell to the floor, disintegrating. “They won’t look for me. You’re wasting your time. Let me _go._ ”  
A laugh far too feathery and mirthful spilled forth from her lips as she grabbed him by the chin. “Oh I never worried that they would! You’re just my prize, pet!”  
“I am not your pet!” Loki spat, wrenching his face from her hand and so receiving several scratches on his chin. “I am a god, future king of Asgard…”  
“Oh? A god?” Her amusement only served to enflame the bound man’s outrage. “A _god!_ Here am I, Maleficent, a humble sorceress who has captured a king, a king and a god all in one. My, I have picked a rare prize indeed.”  
“I am not a prize,” he seethed. “I am—“  
“Silence,” she said calmly, pressing a finger to his chapped lips and reciting a quiet incantation. “Now. From this day onward you will be my servant, you will—“  
“I will do _nothing_ for you, peasant!”  
Maleficent’s long face was struck with shock, commanding lips parted and yellow eyes blown wide. “How did you speak? Oh, oh yes, you are not a warrior. No. you’re a scholar, aren’t you? You spend much of your time around spellbooks.”  
Loki stayed silent, not betraying an answer.  
“Well, you are the most youthful sorcerer I have come across. Perhaps you can be more useful to me than I had hoped…” She put a finger to her own lips, bestowing a light kiss to it as she pondered the kneeling man. One of her thin, perfect eyebrows arched upward and a devilish simper caught the corner of her mouth. “You are _so_ young. And powerful.”  
Loki didn’t like that face. Still, he tried not to show any fear or suspicion, but remained stonefaced as he watched the woman sit straight in her throne.  
She patted a long-fingered hand against her knee. “Sit here, boy.”  
Confusion tingeing his brow, Loki looked away and up in defiance.  
“I said to sit here, now.” She tapped her scepter and much to Loki’s dismay, he found himself perched on one of Maleficent’s slender legs, slouched like a child. He leaned away, again tugging at the restraints, but her hand grabbed his wrists. “Sit still, boy.”  
“I am not a child. Do not speak to me as such.”  
She laughed off the demand, pulling his pale face close to hers, and bit his top lip.  
“AH!” Loki hissed in pain. Maleficent let his lip go. “Let go of me!” he said with a thrash.  
“Insolent child,” she chided, digging her nails into his cheeks. She put her lips to his, kissing him and biting his lips hard, kneading them with her teeth. Loki made a noise of protest, tongue slipping out through his perfect teeth as he did, and she captured it with her own teeth.  
Disgusted, Loki tried to pull back, but the nails in his cheeks dug deeper, almost breaking the skin. The threat made his instinct kick in, and as he fought to keep his tongue away from her teeth his skin grew cold, earning a blue tint.  
Maleficent did not miss the red in his eyes before he controlled the transformation. She gasped. “What are you?”  
Loki clenched his mouth shut.  
“What _are_ you?” she asked again, a mix of wonder and desperation in her voice. “Speak!” She forced his lips apart with her free hand and drew it back when he tried to bite. “Speak, what kind of monster are you?”  
He said nothing, trying to keep himself from shifting into his Jotunn form.  
Maleficent’s large eyes softened, if only briefly. That caught Loki’s attention enough for him to focus as she turned her head, baring a cheek to him. It discolored, turning purple and then black, and scales rose up from her skin, quickly tucking themselves away again. “You can be much more useful than I had thought,” she said as she faced him again. This time when she kissed him, there was just a trace of tenderness, perhaps only a hoax to try to gain his trust. He didn’t care if she was, though, because now he was intrigued. What was _she?_  
She was talented with her tongue, for starters. Loki’s inhibitions began to melt very slowly, though he tried to show half-hearted signs of struggle even as he kissed back. Her tongue fought very hard for dominance, but Loki’s fought back defiantly, willing her to moan. When it seemed very possible that this could happen, something happened inside her mouth and Loki’s tongue was now met with a long forked one. His eyes widened and a short, breathy moan escaped his throat.  
Maleficent chuckled into his mouth, tickling his inner cheeks with the split dragon’s tongue and playing with it in many ways that left Loki at a loss for moves.  
His breathing sped with his heart rate and he felt the shackles leave his wrists, freeing him up to straddle the sorceress’s lap and grip the back of the throne behind her. From this angle he came down into the kiss, trying his damnedest to beat this strange tongue of hers. Letting go, he transformed into his Jotunn form, taking her face with one blue hand and forcing it back for yet more control.  
The nails scratching Loki’s face finally left his cheeks, the fingers busying themselves instead with magically discarding layers of his armor. Loki pushed back at the hands, interlacing his fingers with Maleficent’s as he pinned them to the throne back.  
“Mmf.” Maleficent entertained this dominance for a little while, letting the Asgardian god take control of her mouth, but soon Loki felt a great contrast of heat between his fingers and he hissed, jerking away.  
“What—“ His hands were held captive by a frightening set of black claws, searing hot black claws against his cold, blue skin. His heart raced now not out of the adrenaline of the kiss but the danger of the situation. “What are you?”  
By way of response Maleficent flicked out her long, reptilian tongue and dragged it up the side of Loki’s face. “A monster. A magnificent, powerful beast.”  
“I’m not a monster.”  
“But you can be.”  
She pulled his face straight back down, now not with red claws but the black ones, and Loki hissed and wheezed in pain as the tongue assaulted his mouth. He wanted to give in to the skilled tongue but the pain of the heat on his face was too great and he jerked himself upward, met with a hard metallic clank and a jarring sensation.  
“What was that?”  
“I don’t—ah…” Maleficent looked up with her eyes. “Well…”  
“What is it?”  
“Our horns are locked,” she said simply, reverting back to her mortal form. Loki slowly defrosted out of his Jotunn personification.  
“What do we do, then?”  
“That’s simple enough, all we—ow!” She had given a sharp tug with her own decorative horns, only succeeding in locking them further.  
“Well, fantastic,” said Loki bitterly, trying to loose the horns of his own helmet. “I don’t see how we even—oh.”  
Suddenly his helmet had vanished, reappearing on the floor beside him. Maleficent looked up with hungry eyes. “Hmm, it pleases me to see your hair.” She ran her long fingers through it, sending shivers down Loki’s spine. “Now, let us continue.”


End file.
